fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Maidens of the Zodiac
Maidens of the Zodiac is a series made by Tiffany-chan123. It's themes include stars, and an emphasis on constellations and astrology--specifically, the zodiac. Plot Matsu Atshushi was just your average tomboyish girl with a fiery hot passion and a giant heart, but when she gets home from a girls sports festival, she encounters a small blue rabbit by the name of Tsukinosagi, who tells her that she is the leader of a team of girls named "The Maidens of the Zodiac". When her mom however asks Matsu to go to the nearby convienience store, she hides Tsukinosagi in her bag, but when she gets near the store however....She encounters a mysterious green haired woman by the name of Andromeda, who unleashes a monster called Kurayamiseiza. After the monster appears, Tsukinosagi gives Matsu "The Zodiac Tap" 'and, '"The Aries Charm" to transform her into, "The Maiden of Aries" 'He even gives her a wand, after defeating the monster, Tsukinosagi (Or as Matsu calls her, Tsuki.) tells her that Andromeda is a member of a small group called '"The Galactic Pirates" a group's that's trying to take over not only the human world but also the kingdom of Hoshokuku '''The kingdom of the stars, and she needs eleven other girls to defeat this threat. Characters "The Maidens of the Zodiac" '''Matsu Atshushi / Rose Aries A determind and energetic tomboy, Matsu is a fast runner and is a sports lover, she especially loves track sports like running and long jump, she's also very competitve and likes to be the best. But....Matsu has a very short temper, and can sometimes be moody, impulsive, and impatiant, but, she is very kind and generous...Sometimes a bit too generous. As Rose Aries, she controls the power of love, and when she transformed for the first time, she hated the costume's coloring, but liked the hairstyle, and the wand. (Mainly due to the fact that she perfers red over pink.) She later got over the costume's coloring and started to appreciate the costume's design. Tamaki Ninomiya / Green Taurus A loyal and patient plant lover, her family owns a flower shop, and she helps with watering the plants, she sometimes plants the seeds with her mother. What you see is what you get! She likes to be in her comfort zone, and she isn't a big a risk taker, and can be very stubborn. But she's very creative and artistic, and can sometimes be the class clown at Hoshisaiten High school which makes her fun to be around. As Green Taurus she controls the power of plants. 'Gina Idane / Golden Gemini' A girl who loves dancing, and is apart of Hoshisaiten High school's music club, she's impulsive, energetic and always on the move. She HATES being bored, and too much relaxation drives her crazy! But oddly enough, she balances work and fun when she works at school, she's never serious about her schoolwork, and gets A's most of the time strangly. Life is never dull when she's around, but she can be hard to pin down, and can be bit mischevious sometimes, but she's also very affectionate towards her friends and loves telling and hearing good jokes! As Golden Gemini, she controls the power of electricity. Chisato Okubo / Violet Cancer Though she can be very sensitive, and a little bit shy, Chisato also has a great memory, and loves collecting things, she is also surprisingly smart, though it is a little bit hard for her to work in group projects at her school. She really wants to improve her confidence at school....But when she tries to be tough, it can usually end up with her crying a little bit, her friends also value her as a great listener too, and can be very pratical sometimes. As Violet Cancer, she gains a lot more confidence, and she uses the power of flowers. Leiko Muso / Orange Leo A woman who's not afraid to be the center of attention, and has a really big temper, Leiko may seem mysterious and quiet at first, with an attitude and a lot of stubbornness, and even a bit of pride to match, but when you get to know her, she's actually a good friend, and is surprisingly energetic, and can sometimes be the life and soul of a party and can be really generous, not to mention, she is very smart as well, and gets very serious when she does her schoolwork and is one of the most popular girls at Hoshisaiten High School. As Orange Leo, she uses the power of fire. Varu Shioya / Cerulean Virgo Varu is a girl who loves to please others, but she often feels a bit misunderstood, she finds it a little hard to open with her feelings, and she likes to express her self through her actions rather than words, she also is very pretty looking. She's incredibly organized, and always knows what to do at school, or when she's fighting The Galactic Pirates, which makes her a brilliant friend to be around, she also works silently, and though it takes a while for the group to know her, she's also gentle, kind, and has a great sense of humor. As Cerulean Virgo, she controls the power of both stars and holy light. Lekki Uemura / Blue Libra One of the smartest girls as Hoshisaiten High School as well as the student counsel president. Lekki is a girl who loves to please people and surround herself with friends, and hates feeling unwanted, she likes to go with the flow and is a solid leader who gets along with everyone, despite her being a bit of a perfectionist, people like to be around her due to her being also easy-going, affectionate, and sympathetic. As Blue Libra, she controls the power of ice. Saori Kubodera / Crimson Scorpio A sporty girl and captain of the soccer team at Hoshisaiten High School. She's surprisingly smart and likes to be in control of things. Nothing escapes her notice, she doesn't hold back her emotions sometimes, and can sometimes be extremely violent. To the people she loves however, she's gentle, kind-hearted, and caring, and can be surprisingly sweet if you get to know her. As Crimson Scorpio, she controls not only fire, but she has a poison attack she calls "Scorpion's Sting" and it's probably her second most powerful attack. Nozomi Shinozaki / Purple Sagittarius A girl who's fun loving, sweet, generous and super friendly, and a lot of people love her. Honesty is her policy, but sometimes her bluntness can make some people feel uncomfortable, but she always mean's well. Nozomi is open minded as well as the heir to her family's dojo, and is a very skilled martial artist, she's also a big fan of hugging. As Purple Sagittarius, she uses the power of wind and arrows. Himeko Choshi / Plum Capricorn A princess-like girl who comes from a rich family. Himeko can seem very spoiled and self centered at a first glance, she's surprisingly reliable, practical, and she usually takes life seriously. she also works hard when at Hoshisaiten Academy, and gets good grades. She's also known for her dry, witty sense of humor. Confrontation upsets her, and when things get though, she likes to keep her princess like attitude, and she's able to charm even the most difficult of people, and knows how to keep a secret. As Plum Capricorn, she controls the power of darkness. Aoi Mizushima / Aquatic Aquarius A very mysterious individual, she's often confused for a guy, due to her love of dark blues, and boyish fashion sense, she's also very quiet to new people, but when you get to know her, she's surprisingly friendly, inventive, original, and extremely clever, (probably smarter than even Lekki.) she's also very patient, and loves helping with her friends homework or assignments. As Aquatic Aquarius, she controls the power of (What else?) water. Parani Aino / Mint Pieces Creativity and music is her thing, an idol who can sometimes be a bit of a show off and a class clown, she still gets good grades, and always thinks outside the box. She's a big dreamer, sometimes having her head in the clouds. But when it comes to friendship, there's no one more caring and supportive as her, who sees the best in everyone. As Mint Pieces, she uses the power of sound, more pacifically, her singing. Category:Maidens of the Zodiac Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:Anime series Category:Fan Anime